MoonLight
by Crzzyg1rl778
Summary: Two worlds combine a world of werewolfs, and Gods and goddesses. Aremis is drawn to a certain Alpha male one of the twins. Aiden is of course very confused when he meets her. The team will venture out and stumble upon Camp Half Blood. *PERCY JACKSON WILL NOT BE HERE*


*Hello I'm new to this site I have another account on Wattpad so I'm not new to writing! Lulz Also this Is a Artemis x Aiden story I know -SPOILER WARNING- he dies but I don't care he needs some luvin! Also Aiden and Ethan are Alpha's still I GOTTA DREAM*

_**MOONLIGHT**_

**TWINS**

**Going by there usual routine, they had a normal morning Eat breakfast, workout, get ready, go to school. They rode to school unaware of the Gods and Goddesses above watching them.**

**Their engine roared as they pulled up and took of their helments and gloves. They looked around and sensed a Beta somewhere.**

**Being who they are looked around, only to find a snobby boy picking on a smaller boy. They growled at the Beta. He stopped and turned," Who are you?" He asked snobbily.**

**" How I just hate to ruin a fight between a helpless boy and a older boy, we must inform you Beta-" Aiden stopped and let it sink in," We do not like what you are doing." He beckond the poor boy to leave.**

**The twins growled loudly letting their true eyes show as Jackson growled," I'd earn some respect for this." Jackson said to himself.**

_**MOUNT OLYMPUS**_

**Artemis questioned herself about what she was doing, she had been drawn to him but why? Only the fates know. She wasn't going to have intercourse with him unless, well the fates decide.**

**Of course she'd have to keep him away from Aphrodite, the 'slut' of Olympus well that's what Artemis thought. But this male was different from others, he didn't do anything a normal male would do.**

**She sighed watching him with the others," He's sexy!" Aphrodite giggled along with a few other goddesses Artemis glared at them making them flinch. Athena, who had been looking at her book looked up and dropped her book causing some to look a her.**

**" Well, Artemis." Zeus said plainly then continued," When are you meeting him? HOW are you going to meet him?" Artemis glared at her father why would she hurt him? and she didn't really think this through.**

**Athena backed her up," Well her and I are going to pretend to be new students at the school and she'd meet him, hopefully." Aremis nodded and heard groans," My lady, Do we have to stay at that cursed camp again?" A hunter wailed Artemis chuckled.**

**Artemis was in teenage girl cloths along with Athena of course they were in their teen form.**

_**BEACON HILLS HIGHSCHOOL**_

**Students walked by them and some boys whistled at them but they ignored it, The twins seen them and some boys calling after them," Leave the ladys alone guys." Ethan said," What about No!" a boy said Ethan and Aiden looked at each other then looked at him.**

**Let's just say that guy was going to leave with a black eye," Sorry, some boys are asses sometimes." Aiden apologized for the boys behavior. They had exchanged numbers then set their different ways.**

**WAREHOUSE**

**Derek glared at his uncle," Well, just think of it as a-" he snapped a bit," chance to become something more than a Beta." His uncle wanted to hunt down some Alpha's and become one again. Derek disagreed it's better to be a Beta than dead.**

**Derek walked to the side and ignored his uncle, suddenly Scott busted through the door," Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Derek asked as Scott ran his hands through his hair," Stiles isn't anywhere to be found I checked everywhere literally EVERYWHERE he would be."**

**Derek picked up his phone and called the twins and Lydia. Once they arrived he began to discuss everything then a drunk Stiles walked through the door holding booze," Helloo my peopleee." He said dramatically as Scott face palmed.**

**" He looks hammered." Ethan said walking over to Stiles and taking the booze earning a whine from the male Aiden took the drunk male and laid him down on the couch," He's REALLY hammered." Scott looked like he was thinking," Why would he drink, he isn't the one who drinks."**

**\O/ Ty for readng who ever does anyways xD! I luv you People check out my wattpad, It Crzzyg1rl776**


End file.
